Naruto's Legacy
by Narutofan998895
Summary: What if history was altered and Naruto's lineage was changed? What if Naruto was raised by a loving family? What changes would it have on him, his friends and Konoha? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The summary will be updated in the near future. This is my first fanfic so go easy in me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Rikudo Sennin, Shinobi no Kami, Father of Ninshu the progenitor of Ninjutsu. He was revered as a god among men, the saviour of the world._

_He spent his life spreading Ninshu with the sole purpose of bringing peace. He sought to connect humans to one another through chakra. So he travelled the world and shared his chakra with others in hope that humankind would better understand each other._

_But the humans had perversed his teaching. They had created an abomination which they called Ninjutsu and used it to wage wars among one another. That was not what he wanted, that was not what he taught._

_Even his eldest son, Indra disregarded everything his teachings stood for, everything he sought to protect. He had hoped his younger son, Asura would show his brother the true path, the path he had died protecting. That however, was not possible, the two siblings had ended up fighting one another, even leading their clans down such a path of destruction after their deaths._

_He knew just how powerful his two son's chakra was. It could be considered omnipotent, yet nowhere near his own power. He watched as his two sons transmigrated in their descendants, only to continue their feud._

_He regretted what he had done, he shouldn't have cast his attention away from his eldest, they were both his sons. But Asura reminded him so much of himself. His younger sons ideals were just like his, to bring peace through love. While Indra had the same goal, he intended to do it with fear, he wanted to dominate the humans. The world did not need another person like his mother, so he chose to trust his younger son and gave him the power he knew Asura would use for the better. That was his biggest mistake, he had unconsciously embraced his youngest while neglecting his elder, that started the cycle of hatred within his eldest son and thereby his clan._

_It took him centuries to realize his mistake, and he finally decided to put faith in both his sons, he would give both of them his power._

_He had made up his mind and waited for when they would transmigrate once again. That's when he felt it again, the chakra of both his son's, they had transmigrated yet again, but this was different, they chose the same vessel much to his shock. He could feel that the human child was a descendant of both Indra and Asura. He had finally decided to fix his mistake, he would not cast his attention away from his eldest. They were both his sons and he loved both of them equally._

_He watched as his two sons vessel was born, his eyes widened seeing the child, blond hair and blue eyes. It was the child of prophecy that his friend had told him about. This child, this tiny beings fate had been sealed centuries before his birth. He knew his friend was right, this child was special, he could feel it, it wasn't just his two sons chakra within the child, there was something else, a presence he could not describe, this was definitely the child to bring peace._

_It pained him to see the generations fight, to see the world full of hatred. It pained his to see how his nine other children were treated by the humans, but alas, he could not hate them, humans feared what they did not understand. So he chose to give the world someone to put their trust in once again. He would give the child what was rightfully his._

_So when the child was born, he gave the blond boy both his Yin and Yang chakra which mixed with the boys own, essentially making it his own. He smiled when he saw the sun mark on his tiny right hand and half crescent moon on his left pulsate for a second before disappearing, set to be accessed when the child unlocked his chakra._

_But he was surprised when the child's entire form glowed with power, he could see something else with his Rinnegan, it was like the child's body was flowing with lightning, he would make sure to watch this child, he was an enigma._

_He winced when he heard his eldest child, Kurama roar when his Yin half was ripped from the Yang half. But he was astounded by the child of prophecy's father for sealing the Yin half within himself at the cost of his soul so his son could have the Yang half to help protect the village. He knew the man knew the trials his son would face, but the man had faith in his child, even before the child grew up. He found humans to be an intriguing species, to believe in a child was astonishing, but he too had faith in this child._

_"Tou-san" he heard Kurama whisper and smiled. He knew Kurama would change, he had sensed his chakra within the child, and his child would protect him. He remembered when Kurama had searched the world and destroyed anyone that had strayed from his teachings._

_But this hate filled world had managed to anger his child and to add fuel to it, people sought out him and his siblings for more power by sealing them within children for military might. Jinchuriki they called it, disgusting is what he thought, to do such a thing to children for their gain. But this child was different, he would bring the rest of his children together, he would bring world peace, and Kurama would guide him._

Konoha

The entirety of Konohagakure no Sato was crying for the loss of their hero. Their strongest Hokage that had put down his life and defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko, their Yondaime Hokage was dead.

The loudest of the cries were coming from a newborn baby in the Hokage tower. The baby had spiky blond hair, and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

In the room, the head of each clan that Konoha had assembled to figure out what to do with the baby.

"It's like he knows that his parents are gone, he hasn't stopped crying" a man with long white hair said solemnly.

"We have had great losses from this attack, both shinobi and civilian. But the worst of all is we lost our Yondaime Hokage along with his wife, the last Uzumaki and this child will never get to know the love of either if his parents" a man in his late 50s said.

"Hiruzen-sama, what are we to do with the child?" a man with blond hair asked.

"That should be Jiraiya-kuns choice since he is the child's godfather" Hiruzen replied.

"I don't know what to do sensei, I want to take care of Naruto-chan, but my spy network is too important to let up" Jiraiya the first person to speak said in a low sad voice.

"Yes you are right, if the other villages find out about our condition, they will attack so we need your spy network. I would also like for you to manipulate the other villages to make it seem like we are still capable of defending an attack" Hiruzen said.

"I can do that sensei, but without a Hokage our village will still look weak" Jiraiya pointed out and Hiruzen nodded.

"That is indeed true, I will be taking over the title of Hokage until we find a suitable person for the position" Hiruzen said and all the clan heads agreed.

"As for Naruto-chan here, he will be called Uzumaki Naruto instead of Namikaze Naruto for his own safety, understood?" Hiruzen asked in an authoritative voice and everyone nodded.

"Jiraiya-kun, I want you to get word to Tsunade-chan. With her here, the Village will be much stronger after this attack" Hiruzen added.

"Of course Sarutobi-sensei, but I don't know how long it will take, or even if she'll come back" Jiraiya replied.

"We still need to try, and tell her about Naruto-kun" he replied. "Until then, I will be putting him in the orphanage, that way someone might adopt him" Hiruzen continued.

"Absolutely not" a man with pale eyes spoke up.

Everyone turned to him, "What do you mean Hiashi-san?" Hiruzen asked.

"I understand the need to change his name from Namikaze to Uzumaki since his father has enemies throughout the Elemental Nations, that I can agree on. But I will not have him raised in an orphanage, once the village finds out about his situation, he will be targeted" Hiashi said.

"What do you propose then?" Hiruzen asked.

"You let me take care of Nam- Uzumaki Naruto. You already know that Minato-san, Kushina-san, Hana-chan and I have agreed to have our unborn children married to one another. This little problem does not change that, Uzumaki Naruto will be married to Hyuga Hinata" Hiashi announced.

Everyone in the room smiled, except one, he was the head of a power hungry clan known as the Uchiha clan.

"No, giving such a powerful person to the Hyuga's is not a wise act. The Uchiha clan will be far better in helping the Uzumaki" the head of the Uchiha clan said.

"He is not a weapon to be used, he is still a child and my wife will be able to care for him" Hiashi countered.

The Uchiha head was about to retort but Hiruzen spoke up, "I'm sorry Fugaku-san but the Hyuga's are better for this. Your clans have a rivalry and since Uzumaki Naruto is to marry Hyuga Hinata, placing him in the Uchiha clan will make it impossible for that to happen" Hiruzen spoke up shutting down whatever Fugaku was about to say.

"Any other objections?" Hiruzen asked and everyone shook his head.

"Hiashi-san, you and your wife will be the legal guardian of Uzumaki Naruto" Hiruzen said handing Naruto to Hiashi.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Hiashi said grateful that he could take care of his best friends son.

"We will be telling Naruto of his parents when he is 16 years old or sooner if need be. This meeting will be an S-Ranked secret with anyone that tells about this meeting or Uzumaki Naruto's status as our Jinchuriki to be executed immediately with the exception that Hiashi may tell his family along with the clan elders" Hiruzen said and Hiashi sighed inwardly knowing Naruto would at least have a normal life.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I appreciate what your doing to make sure Naruto has a regular childhood" Hiashi said and Hiruzen smiled.

"Ok your all dismissed" Hiruzen said. Everyone nodded and left the tower to their clans to assess the damage and help the families out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Hiashi walked through the village toward the Hyuuga compound, he saw ninja's and shinobi's alike mourning for the Yondaime.

When he reached the compound and saw that his brother Hizashi was waiting there for him. Hiashi nodded towards his brother and Hiazhi smiled at Hiashi before looking down and seeing the child.

"Who's child is that?" Hizashi asked curiously.

"I will tell you once inside the compound, it is a secret I do not want to travel around freely" Hiashi said and Hizashi nodded understanding the seriousness.

"Anyways, what is the current damage?" Hiashi asked his brother.

"Our compound didn't take much damage, only a small portion, which could be fixed within a few days" Hizashi replied.

"I don't care about the compound, what of our clan members?" Hiashi asked. Hizashi smiled knowing his brother cared for the clan, main and branch alike.

"We have lost 7 branch and 3 main members and 36 have been admitted to the hospital for injuries" Hizashi said with a small frown.

Hiashi rubbed his forehead, "I want to know who their families are, we need to pay our respects to them" Hiashi said leading Hizashi inside.

Once inside Hiashi noticed that the elders, his and Hizashi's wife along with Neji were there.

Both men walked to their wife's and embraced them in a hug glad that they were not harmed. A few seconds later Hana, Hiashi's wife asked the question Hizashi had asked.

"Who's child is that" she asked seeing a cute blond child in Hiashi's arms.

With that question, Hizashi's wife, Kasumi scurried over Hiashi to see the baby, and gushed over the childs cuteness.

"What I'm about to tell you is an S-Ranked secret that cannot be spoken about outside of anyone that already knows, doing so will result in an execution" Hiashi said seriously.

With that Kasumi stopped gushing over the child noticing the seriousness in his voice. Everyone turned to look at Hiashi waiting for the explanation.

"I must have your word that this secret will not be spoken again until the time is right" Hiashi said.

Everyone nodded, some in fear for why the baby's background will result in death.

Hiashi accepted their nods and took a deep breath. "As you all know, Yondaime-sama died protecting us from the Kyuubi no Yoko" Hiashi said and everyone nodded. "But what you don't know is that know is that he didn't kill the Kyubi, he merely sealed it in this child" he said and everyone gasped.

"Why would he seal it in a baby?" Hana asked. Everyone was wondering the same thing,they wanted to know why their Hokage would do such a thing.

"Because he could not kill the Kyubi, so he had to seal it, but it could only be sealed inside of a human, hence the child being chosen" Hiashi said.

Everyone understood the meaning of that, the Kyubi was impossible to kill even for their Yondaime and he had to resort to imprisoning the Biju, meaning the child was the jail to the most powerful being in the world.

"But that is not all" Hiashi said and everyone looked at him curiously. "Our Yondaime was too noble to give anyone else's child such a fate, so he-" everyone gasped.

"Naruto-chan?" Hana asked realizing what Hiashi was saying.

Hiashi nodded, "He believed that his son could tame the beast and use its powers for good, and I have no doubt. Beside only an Uzumaki can live with the Kyubi sealed within them, others would die and release the Biju once again" Hiashi said.

He then held up Naruto, "Everyone, welcome Uzumaki Naruto to our home, he will be living with us" he said and everyone smiled at Hiashi.

"No one, including Naruto himself is to know who he is until Hokage-sama deems so" Hiashi said and everyone nodded.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Eventually the adults of Konoha came to know of Naruto as the jailer for the Kyubi no Yoko. Hiashi, his family along with the Hokage were infuriated that the secret was out.

But every Hyuga treated Naruto with more respect, they thought of him as the hero that their Yondaime wanted him to be seen as.

But there were those outside the clan walls that didn't like that the 'Demon brat' was living and wanted to see him scream as he died.

* * *

The Hyuga's were at the hospital waiting as Hana was gave birth to their first born, Hyuga Hinata, the Hyuga Heiress. Hiashi and Hizashi were waiting outside in the waiting room with Naruto held in Hiashi's arms as the little child slept.

A few hours later, Hiashi and Hizashi walked into the room to see Hana laying in bed holding a small crying baby in her arms, with Kasumi standing beside her. Hiashi walked up to Hana and smiled down at his wife and child.

"Look at our daughter Hiashi-kun" Hana cooed, lightly extending her arms for Hiashi to see the beautiful baby girl.

Hiashi moved closer to get a better at her, that's when it happened, Hinata fell deathly silent.

"Seems she likes her Tou-san" he said smiling.

He handed Naruto over to Kasumi and went to pick Hinata up, and immediately she started crying.

"Ha, you wish, seems she already likes her husband" Hana giggled making Hiashi frown.

"Yea right" he scoffed and picked Hinata up, but she didn't stop crying.

"Why don't you bring her near her future husband" Hana offered and Kasumi smiled as she brought Naruto close to Hinata.

Much to their amazement, Hinata did indeed stop crying and a small smile graced her lips. Naruto on the other hand reached over and touched Hinata's arm in an attempt to get some contact.

Hana and Kasumi cooed at the sweet scene unfold in front of them. Even Hiashi and Hizashi couldn't help but smile at the two as they attempted to get closer to one another.

"Well we don't have to worry about them not liking each other" Hana giggled.

"Oh no, for some reason I feel like we have to worry about keeping the two apart" Kasumi said smiling.

"Why would we do that?" Hana asked then yawned, the fatigue of giving birth finally catching up with her.

"You should get some rest Hana-chan" Hiashi said walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

Apparently that small distance was too much for Hinata since she started crying.

"Calm down" he said walking back to Naruto, and once again the child stopped her crying. "Happy now" he asked.

Hana giggled again, "Yep, it's going to be impossible to keep those two apart" she said laying back down.

Before anyone could reply, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Hiashi said and the door opened to reveal Hiruzen walk in.

"Hokage-sama, what brings you here?" Hana asked curiously.

"I wanted to check up on you Hana-chan, how are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked the mother.

"I'm fine, just tired" Hana replied with a yawn.

"That's understandable" Hiruzen nodded. "Can I see Hinata-chan?" he asked and Hiashi nodded.

"Kasumi, can you" he gestured to walk towards Hiruzen, Kasumi giggled and nodded.

"Why is Kasumi-chan needed for me to see Hinata-chan?" Hiruzen asked confused.

"It's not Kasumi, its Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan cries when he's not near him" Hiashi said and to prove his point he took two steps from Kasumi.

Just like he said, Hinata indeed started crying, much to Hiruzen's astonishment. "That's interesting" Hiruzen said stroking his beard.

"Yea, now watch her face" Kasumi said and brought Naruto up to Hinata. Hinata's crying once again died down and started smiling as soon as Naruto's hand touched her once again.

"Stop playing with the children like their toys you two" Hana scolded.

"Sorry" they said in unison, embarrassed.

Hiruzen shook his head at the two adults, "I'm happy for you all, but I should get going. And you should rest Hana-chan" he said and Hana nodded.

"Ok Hokage-sama, and thank you for stopping by" Hana replied and with that Hiruzen left.

Soon everyone else left as well so Hana could get some well deserved rest.

**Timeskip 5 Years**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in an open field within they Hyuga compound. It was finally the time for Naruto and Hinata to start their training.

Hana and Kasumi decided to watch while Hiashi gave them a basic overview on chakra. In Hana's lap sat a newborn baby. Hana had given birth to another girl just a few months ago, her name was Hanabi.

"In our world, chakra is everywhere, from humans to animals to even plants. Chakra is a form of life energy and those who run out of chakra die. Chakra is produced within chakra coils that surround and connect to each chakra producing organ. We shinobi have learned to create more and expel chakra outside our body which is called a jutsu" Hiashi said and the two kids nodded.

"We have two different kinds of energy, physical energy, which can be increased through training and spiritual energy, which can be increased through studying, meditating and experience. When these two energies are combined we get chakra, the more physical and spiritual energy we have, the more chakra we have, understand?" Hiashi said and smiled when the two kids once again nodded.

"Good, we will now attempt to unlock your chakra. Don't be discouraged if you don't get it at first, it usually takes days to unlock your chakra" he said and they once again nodded.

"Ok, I want you to relax your body, put the palms of your hands together in front of your chest and close your eyes. Focus on nothing but yourself, find a warmth in your body, and pull on it" Hiashi said and watched as the two did as instructed.

Half an hour had passed and the two children sat still meditating, little to no movement within them.

Off to the side Neji could be heard sparing with his father, he had unlocked his chakra the previous year and was starting in his training.

Naruto's breathing had become light, his mind in complete calmness. He searched deep within his body for the warm pull Hiashi talked about and soon found a silver light. He put his hand out to grab it.

Suddenly an immense burst of chakra came from Naruto, creating cracks on the ground he was sitting on and effectively snapped Hinata out of her meditation.

Everyone stopped to look at Naruto, their eyes widening at the cracks that formed on the ground. The silver chakra wildly flowed and swirled around Naruto's body.

_'So much chakra and density at such a young age, amazing'_ everyone thought amazed at the unique colored chakra of Naruto's.

The chakra output continued, even after Naruto opened his eyes. He smiled seeing everyone look at him wide eyed.

He felt incredible, he could feel it all, it was amazing. He could sense everyone's chakra, Hiashi had the most out of everyone there, and Hanabi had the least. He extended his senses and felt more, he felt everyone within the village, civilian and shinobi alike. He was amazed at the levels of chakra some shinobi had, with someone having much more than everyone else.

"I did it" Naruto whispered weakly feeling tired. He tried to stand up, but found his body resisting to the action. He put his hands on the ground for support and shakily got up. He tried taking a few steps forward and found his vision getting distorted as he fell forward.

Hiashi quickly moved forward and caught Naruto before he could hit the ground. "Good job Naruto-kun, I'm proud of you. But you must rest now" he whispered and carried Naruto back to his room after telling Hinata to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Next Day**

Naruto and Hinata once again sat down in the training ground. Naruto was instructed to meditate while Hinata attempted to unlocked her chakra.

He was told that mediation was necessary for a shinobi, that it helped keep one calm and clear of unnecessary thoughts and it helped one with being aware of their surroundings.

So that's what he did, he was sitting in the lotus position for about an hour now, amazed at what he could feel. He could feel everything, the chakra flowing through the world, in the animals, the lake, trees and even the chakra from the air.

"It's everywhere" he whispered is awe. His Oji-san was right, it really was everywhere.

It was so pure, more than his own, so fresh, full of life, and he wanted to feel it. So he reached out to it and let it enter his body.

He immediately felt refreshed, like he was one with the world. He smiled, he couldn't describe the feeling he got, it was omnipotent, heightening all his senses.

Unknown to Naruto, he was once again enveloped in his chakra, radiating life energy around him. The air was purer, the flowers, trees and grass around him growing before everyone's eyes. The animals surrounded him, wanting to feel the life energy he was emitting.

His chakra was warm and welcoming, everyone within the village felt it. Covering the entire village in a thin blanket of calmness. Every civilian and shinobi felt it and stopped what they were doing to bask in it.

They didn't know what it was but they knew it was powerful and commanding. Yet it didn't make them cower in fear, it made them feel more alive, their entire body could feel it and it was incredible.

Hiruzen, who was doing his paperwork in his office felt the chakra and immediately _Shunshin_'d to it to know who was radiating such a presence.

He arrived at the Hyuga compound and much to his surprise every Hyuga was standing in a training ground, surrounding something or someone.

Hiruzen walked through the Hyuga's and his eyes widened at what he saw. He saw Naruto sitting in the lotus position, with a veil of silver chakra around him.

But most of his shock came from what was happening around him. Everything was greener, the plants seem to be growing, and animals surrounded him, playing around in his presence.

Hiruzen in his shock walked over to Hiashi, "H-Hiashi-san, is… is that what I think it is?" Hiruzen whispered in complete shock.

"Hai… I can see a new kind of chakra merging with his own…but how is this possible?" Hiashi asked in a whisper.

Naruto who was yet to move from his position sensed every Hyuga within the estate surround him. He also felt someone with a massive amount of chakra arrive and knew who it was.

Opening his eyes, he let the intake of the chakra from the nature stop. The chakra around him too receded back into his body. He looked at everyone's amazed looks and gave his own questioning look in return, showing that he had no clue what happened.

Hiashi looked around and ordered everyone back to their duties before he along with Hiruzen, Hizashi, Hana, Kasumi, Hinata and Neji approached Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, what were you doing just now?" Hana asked in a gentle voice.

"That, I was meditating, it was amazing Oba-chan, Oji-san was right, chakra is everywhere. It was like I could communicate with nature itself" Naruto said with excitement.

The adults looked at Naruto dumbfounded, they knew of Senjutsu. An ability that took Senju Hashirama, Jiraiya and even Namikaze Minato years to learn. An ability so hard that Jiraiya of the Sannin couldn't even master it, yet a 5 year old child had been able to sense and even utilize its chakra effortlessly.

"Naruto-kun, that is amazing, but how did you do such a thing?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto bowed, "My apologies for any disrespect Hokage-sama" Naruto bowed in shame knowing he didn't show his leader any respect.

"Don't worry about that Naruto-kun, there was no disrespect" Hiruzen smiled.

Naruto nodded happily, "Ok, so I was just meditating and I could feel the chakra. It was so pure and I wanted to feel the chakra, so I let it enter my body" Naruto replied with a smile.

_'You really have no clue what you did'_ the adults thought amazed at the blond boy.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to refrain yourself from doing that again until I get my student here to supervise you. What you were doing just now is using Senjutsu. The chakra that you felt from the atmosphere is called nature chakra or Senjutsu chakra. Not everyone can do this Naruto-kun, I only know of three that can do this, that is Shodaime-sama, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Namikaze Minato, so until my student Jiraiya gets here please don't use it" Hiruzen warned.

"Why can't I use it, I was able to do it just fine" Naruto frowned.

"The problem is that many have tried to use Senjutsu and have turned to stone in the process of it, the jutsu is hard to use, so I don't want you to use it unsupervised" Hiruzen said.

Everyone paled at the possibility of failing this technique, it now made sense why only three were the users of it.

"But-" he tried arguing but Hinata spoke up.

"Please, it's only for a while Naru-koi" Hinata pleaded not wanting her beloved to turn to stone.

Naruto looked at her, he couldn't stand to see her beautiful pale eyes glistening with tears "Okay Hina-chan, I won't do it" he gave in.

Hinata nodded, "Thank you" she said happily taking his hand, that's when she saw it. "What's this Naru-kun" she asked confused.

Naruto looked at his hand and frowned, "I don't know, I got it yesterday after unlocking my chakra. I have another strange marking on my other hand" he said showing her his left hand.

"Hmmm, Naruto-kun, do you feel anything odd about those markings or are they just markings?" Hiruzen asked going into professor mode.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, "It feels like the sun marking is the brighter side of my chakra, but the half crescent moon is darker. It feels odd but that's how I would describe it" Naruto said.

Hiruzen stroked his beard, "Maybe the sun is your Yin half while the half crescent moon is the Yang half of your chakra. But it makes no sense as to why you would have these special markings to indicate it since everyone has Yin and Yang chakra, unless your chakra is special" Hiruzen said.

"I believe that is the case, the color of Naruto-kuns chakra is silver not the usual blue we all have" Hiashi spoke up.

"Naruto-kun what color would you say these two sides are?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Hmm, I think the sun would be yellow, but the moon would be...purple, yes that seems right" Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded, he didn't understand how yellow and purple made silver but he chose not to question it.

"Anyways I will send word to Jiraiya" Hiruzen said.

"Hai" Naruto nodded before Hiruzen left in a Shunshin.

"Naruto-chan, your not meditating until Jiraiya-sama comes her" Hana said and Naruto nodded sadly.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Jiraiya had finally arrived at the village, he had put everything else on delay for the fear of his godson turning to stone by misuse of Senjutsu.

But Jiraiya was still skeptical about a 5 year old using Senjutsu, he himself took years to use it, and even Minato a prodigy took years to master it. So a child using it was unlikely, but he wasn't going to give up an opportunity to see his godson.

Jiraiya made his way to the Hyuga compound and knocked on the main house door. He saw a boy around 6 years old open the door and greet him.

"Hi, I'm here to see Hiashi-sama" Jiraiya said.

"Who are you?" the child asked curiously.

"I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin" he said and the boys eyes widened.

"Your the one that's here to make sure Naruto-chan doesn't turn to stone, right?" he asked in realization.

Jiraiya nodded, he thought the child would have recognized him by the title of Sannin. "Then come in" the boy said and led Jiraiya to Hiashi's office.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama. Neji-kun can you bring Naruto-kun to the train grounds please" Hiashi asked the boy.

"Hai Oji-san" Neji said before running off, Hiashi smiled at his nephew, he was quite fond of him, like the son he never had and he treated him as if his was his own child, just how Hizashi and Kasumi did with Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi.

A few minutes later Hiashi and his family were at the training grounds to watch Naruto use Senjutsu.

"Hold on Naruto-kun, I need to do something" Jiraiya said before going through hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he said before slamming his hands in the ground.

There was a poof of smoke and a toad appeared appeared before him, "**Hello Jiraiya-sama, what can I do for you?" **The toad asked greatly surprising the children.

"I need you to tell Fugasaku-sensei to be prepared to come here, and tell him to bring his staff" Jiraiya said.

The frog nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Just wait a few minutes okay Naruto-kun" Jiraiya said and Naruto once again nodded still trying to get over the shock of a talking toad.

A few minutes later, Jiraiya summoned another toad, this one was older, he was green with white hair, thick eyebrows and a goatee.

The moment the toad appeared, it jumped up and smacked Jiraiya with the staff.** "Is this why you asked me to bring the staff"** the toad asked.

"No" he glared at the toad. "Its for Naruto-kun" he said.

**_'Naruto, as in Minato-chan's tadpole huh'_** Fugasaku thought.

Naruto paled, "Hold on a second, I didn't do anything wrong" Naruto said waving his hands in front of him making everyone chuckle at his predicament. Though Hinata was worried for Naruto.

"Calm down, you won't get hit unless you take in too much nature energy" Jiraya said and Fugasaku once again hit Jiraiya.

"Hey" the toad Sannin yelled nursing his head.

**"Are you crazy, teaching a child Senjutsu?"** Fugasaku asked.

"No, but apparently he can do it on his own" Jiraiya spoke up.

**"Right" **Fugasaku scoffed.

"Naruto-kun, if you will" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and sat down, he closed his eyes and sensed the nature chakra around him flow. He willed the chakra to enter his body much to Jiraiya and Fugasaku's shock.

**"Impossible" **Fugasaku whispered with Jiriaya nodding his agreement. They watched as the nature chakra rushed into his body, Naruto didn't even need to make a conscious effort to absorb it, it just rushed into his body and balanced with his own chakra.

**"When did you learn about this?" **Fugasaku asked.

"It happened just a few days ago, the day after he unlocked his chakra" Hiashi said shocking the two. "And he has these two markings on his hands" Hiashi said.

**"Mind if I see these markings?" **Fugasaku asked.

"Ask Naruto-kun" Hiashi said and Naruto got up and walked over to Fugasaku to show him his hands.

**_'It's him, the chosen one' _**Fugasaku thought, eyes widening.

**"Jiraiya-chan, its him, Naruto-chan is the one"** Fugasaku whispered making Jiraiya's eyes widen.

"You mean the saviour?" he whispered back.

**"No, my personal bug catcher, of course the saviour you baka"** Fugasaku replied sarcastically.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked both confused and curious.

**"Don't worry about that right now Naruto-chan" **Fugasaku said before turning to Jiraiya.

**"Jiraiya-chan, I want you to let Naruto-chan sign the toad contract, I need to train him in Senjutsu"** Fugasaku said.

"Hold on he's only a child, you can't be thinking of that" Jiraiya said, he wanted his godson to have a regular childhood.

**"How old are you Naruto-chan?"** Fugasaku asked the boy.

"Five" Naruto said a little worried on what the toad had planned.

**"Ok, I'll givw you 7 years, when you are more mature you will be training with the toads in Senjutsu"** Fugasaku said and when Naruto nodded he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Ano, so am I allowed to use Senjutsu?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No, not until you get training" Jiraiya said and Naruto pouted.

"Why not" he whined.

"Because you could still end up with some serious injuries if it's used wrong" Jiraiya said.

"No I can use it perfectly fine" Naruto argued.

"Naru-kun, please" Hinata pleaded and Naruto sighed.

"Fine" he said pouting.

Everyone smiled at Hinata, glad that she had some control over the blond.


End file.
